User talk:AndreEagle17
---- RE: Thanks for the heads up. Hopefully, the user will know his lesson. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 18:58, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Wow FINALLY. 19:52, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Cheetah OMG, you're like me, i think the Cheetah is way better than the adder, Zentorno and Turismo R. Just look at it! It's SEXY! XD. (talk) | ( ) 20:36, March 2, 2015 (UTC) i think you should. What other cars do you have? (talk) | ( ) 20:42, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, the Cheetah isn't bad looking, but I think no car is sexier than my Entity XF and Zentorno. Those are like the best super cars introduced in gaming. I like the Adder too but it doesn't really amuse me. I like Bugattis to me but they don't seem too appealing. The rear of the XF could be a lot better though. But with the thing with the Cheetah, I like both Cheetahs. The car and the stripper XD. ( ) 20:50, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I also own a green Monroe and gray Vacca but, like my Entity XF, I'm scared I'd lose them if I drive them out and get killed. ( ) 20:51, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 well, we all like the stripper! XD (talk) | ( ) 20:53, March 2, 2015 (UTC) My cars are: *Adder *Cheetah *Entity XF *Zentorno *Feltzer *Jester racecar *Stinger GT *Z-Type *Turismo R *Vacca *Merryweather Mesa *Dubsta 6x6 *Panto *Elegy RH8 *Bati 801 Custom *Hearse (yes, whats the problem?) *Stanier *Granger *Hotknife *Blade *Dukes *Sandking XL *Super Diamond * (talk) | ( ) 20:54, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Out of that list I like all of those except the Hearse and the Panto. I never obtained a Bati Custom, Elegy RH8, Hotknife, Stinger GT or Merryweather Mesa but I believe I'd like them if I drove them. I really would love to have a Bati Custom in my GTA with Sprunk Livery. That's the best one. I also love the Massacro racecar and it's beautiful orange painting! ( ) 21:03, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree, i bought the Panto as a stupid run-around car, i never use it, i also got the hearse as it is rare, i found it when a modder was i a lobby, LOL. XD (talk) | ( ) 21:05, March 2, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, i never use many of them, i only use the Zentorno, Cheetah, MerMesa and Stinger GT! I sometimes use the Bati, as it is a great escape vehicle (sometimes) :) (talk) | ( ) 21:09, March 2, 2015 (UTC) The Rhapsody is a funny car, its stupid, but its good to modify, its still a piece of sh*t tho XD (talk) | ( ) 21:13, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Pacer? never heard of that.... (talk) | ( ) 21:18, March 2, 2015 (UTC) OH, i thought you meant a GTA Car, yes, the AMC Pacer, as to the Raphsody's inspiration. That car is so common in america, but is quite a rarity in GTA land lol. I suppose it died out in the 2000s, but it was a common car in the 1990s (talk) | ( ) 21:22, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Alright, i'll try, ive gotta go soon. (talk) | ( ) 21:26, March 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: User page cleanup Done. SJWalker (talk) 23:33, March 2, 2015 (UTC) User That user who changed the Zentorno quotation could possibly be an Anonim sockpuppet, as he made a similar nonsense edit to the Roosevelt before he started swearing at Sean. Might be worth keeping an eye on him. SJWalker (talk) 15:55, March 3, 2015 (UTC) It might not be him, this could just be an independent vandal. I'd wait a while, though it doesn't look like he's going to be a constructive editor. SJWalker (talk) 16:00, March 3, 2015 (UTC) RfP Hey Andre, i have being considering re-requesting for Patroller rights, after all, it has been more than a month, and i'm considering requesting this month, when do you suggest doing it? (talk) | ( ) 19:23, March 3, 2015 (UTC) What i don't find fair is that Demoted users have moved into Patrollers, taking up room that could be used for ACTIVE users, that is completely unfair, users like JBanton (who has now been moved into Patrollers) hasn't made a proper article edit for nearly 2 months, and is rarely online. Ohter users also happen to do the same thing. This is holding my opportunity back. (talk) | ( ) 20:15, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Dodo8 hasn't made an article edit since November 2014, the latest edits are only talk pages, files and GTA wiki:staff pages. (talk) | ( ) 20:17, March 3, 2015 (UTC) 3D universe manufacturer - Grotti That image on the Grotti page is not evidence that the cars are attributed to a manufacturer. Evidence would be something like the Willard billboard (coincidentally it is right next to the Grotti showroom) which shows the Elegant. The Grotti showroom has random vehicle spawns. I just had a Jester spawned and parked a Super GT next to it. Took a photo. Doesn't mean Jester and Super GT are Grotti cars. Cheers. smurfy (coms) 23:05, March 3, 2015 (UTC) : There could be other evidence I have missed. But that particular image is certainly not evidence. It's odd that the info has been on the Grotti page so long so I suspect there may be some other supporting evidence that I don't remember and haven't seen recently. smurfy (coms) 00:34, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Diamond Hey take a look at Diamond Street page. There is a Trivia that "The street's name is a reference to the gemstone, Diamond. " I think it is a quite obvious fact that everyone knows. So there is no need of it to be in Trivia. Can I remove it?. Hunter(Talk/ ) 10:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Rain removed it:D Hunter(Talk/ ) 13:38, March 4, 2015 (UTC) NFS Carbon I played the PSP version. And yes!!! I loved the Ford Mustang and the Corvette!!!! That game was amazing. Need for Speed is okay now but it doesn't interest me like before. ( ) 02:03, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I also loved the Lamborghini Murcielago but that was the last car obtained. ( ) 02:06, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I like Hot Pursuit but it isn't as fun as Carbon. I also am wondering about NFS Rivals but I have to buy an Xbox One. ( ) 02:13, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I've been wanting Forza Horizon for the longest time and now I think there's a Forza Horizon 2 already out or being made. ( ) 02:18, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Gran Turismo 6 is an amazing game though! I love Gran Turismo 6. ( ) 02:27, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 You should! It's really good! ( ) 02:35, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 It's called the ONLINE Heists Update Impossible? Show me ONE place where Rockstar have made ANY mention of any of the ONLINE Heists Udate content being made available in Story Mode. Would you also like the list of items that are already in Online that do not appear in Story Mode? Lets start with Collectors Edition vehicles and go from there shall we? Speculation is speculation. smurfy (coms) 03:26, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I win. (sorry - I just had to do that). Sad to say it looks like I was right, no Story Mode content with the update. smurfy (coms) 10:34, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Trip me not If you would please leave Hidden Packages in GTA Vice City alone for a week, until I'm done adding maps - PLEASE! You said "Once again I fixed it for you." No, you totally interfered. I don't need help with anything Wikia. No numbers, galleries, reformatting - nothing. Your changes prevent me from zooming along and creating MY page concept. You have no concept of what I'm trying to accomplish, while stumbling over your 'help' trip, so pleas butt out. I'm open to suggestion, please make comments and offer to help or make suggestions first in the Talk:Hidden Packages in GTA Vice City page. Thanks Payphone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | |Ph|IJ) 21:33, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :As stated in the Wiki policy, nobody "owns" anything on Wiki. To paraphrase from the main policy page: "If you create a Wiki page, expect it to be edited mercilessly". SJWalker (talk) 21:38, March 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Message That was for him, though myself, Sean and Rain have all spoken to him about his "ownership" of his page. RE: Toc. I've no idea what it's all about. I saw it when I archived my talk page but it isn't on my current one. SJWalker (talk) 22:10, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Military Patriot Sorry I was at work. Honestly, this DLC would've been the best DLC to bring the Hunter (which most likely won't be returning sadly -_-) or the Military Patriot since several military vehicles, the Hydra and even an armored truck is coming to the game! If so many military vehicles are coming to the game, why not bring the Military Patriot in too? I hope one day Rockstar does bring it into the game like they did with the Hydra and the Dodo because GTA six won't be here until possibly another 5 years. Also, even though the vehicle clearly says "Rebel", somebody said the Rebel with the mounted gun that appears in the Heists Update has a different name (named the Technical). It's possible it could be false information but I'm wondering. Because Rockstar hasn't revealed all of the vehicles appearing in this big DLC yet... ( ) 04:35, March 8, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree. The Savage looks cool but the Hunter looks like a beast. I still feel Rockstar could've brought both the Hunter and the Savage in the game. Saints Row 3 had three attack helicopters, two VTOLs, a military SUV, an armored SWAT Van and an APC. It's the only game I know yet to have so many armored or military vehicles yet. ( ) 16:02, March 8, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Infernus Hey Andre long time my exams will be finished by 19, so till then I can't do anything much. You see I was going through the infernus Age and I saw that in gta v section it's top speed is not there instead code is written. So could yo check it out. Thanks. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 11:33, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Artwork Licencing Ah, thanks for licensing them. I added them via the classic editor, ih which it doesn't ask for licenses, this error in the classic editor is responsible for half of my image warnings! (talk) | ( ) 20:09, March 8, 2015 (UTC) New Heists Vehicles There are a further 4 heists vehicles not listed on our wiki, with 'confirmed' names: Dinka Endura, Vapid Guardian, Karin Technic (not sure if it is really ''called that) and Lampadati Casco. I can't belive we haven't atleast added the Karin Rebel (with gun on back) in the Rebel's page, we have tonnes of screeshots of it! (talk) | ( ) 21:08, March 9, 2015 (UTC) If only we had the Military Patriot too <3. I'm so ready for tomorrow though!!!! ( ) 01:47, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Space Docker I've reinstated that X-Wing influence note - it's pretty clear to my eye. smurfy (coms) 01:59, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Heists Update Se acalma, cara. Olha o que você vai fazer: vai até a home page do site da Rockstar, procura por Mounthoff na parte de baixo da página e pede para eles deixarem os veículos disponíveis no single player. Quanto mais gente fizer isso, maiores são as chances de eles fazerem o que a gente pede. Eu imagino que os veículos podem não estar disponiveis por causa de um glitch, mas vai saber, faz isso por via das dúvidas. Sobre precisar completar um golpe pra deixar os veículos disponiveis no online, isso até que dá pra entender, a Rockstar precisa dar um incentivo para as pessoas realizarem os golpes, fora que alguns desses veículos parecem ser muito OP, então eles precisam mesmo ser difíceis de se obter no online. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 14:34, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Eu suspeito que possa só ser um glitch, que nem aquele que deixou o The Liberator indisponível no single player por um tempo. Quando eu terminei de baixar o update, apareceu uma mensagem dizendo que havia novos veículos disponíveis na minha garagem e hangar. Vai saber, eu acho que eles devem deixar disponível no próximo patch, porque eles só tem a perder com isso já que vai deixar todo mundo nervoso. Fora que pelo que eu ví no GTA Forums e Twitter, tá todo mundo puto que a Rockstar mudou a física das bicicletas e motos, então é mais um motivo pra eles lançarem outro patch o quanto antes. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 14:45, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Na parte de baixo da home page. Uma parte branca com GAMES, SITE e MORE. Na parte do MORE vai estar o Mounthoff. Você bota seu nome e Email e coloca uma sugestão, pergunta, etc... [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 14:52, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Eles estão mais "travados", ficou mais difícil de fazer stunts usando eles. A maior parte dos jogadores não vai perceber, mas a comunidade de stunting está bem puta. E não é a primeira vez que a Rockstar faz algo assim com eles. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 15:34, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I Knew It.... I knew Rockstar would do some shit like this. They never can get it right. I always felt with all these unique vehicles, they won't be available in single player. This is really unfair as I can't play GTA Online right now and I have lots of stuff to do instead of paying $20 for a gold membership on Xbox 360 to play Online. These should be added to the game! I'm so upset that I couldn't sleep last night cause I wanted to test the update and all the vehicles are in online only >:( ( ) 16:09, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Done! I asked for the vehicles to be featured in single player as well, and you know I definitely asked for them to bring in the Military Patriot and make a return for the Hunter, Lokus, Marbelle and APC xD. ( ) 16:22, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Shoulda asked for the Zombie too..... ( ) 16:23, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 If they brought those vehicles I mentioned in GTA V, I'd be playing all day! But dang I forgot not only the Zombie but the Super Drop Diamond!!! That woulda been the best convertible to use in Los Santos :(. How could I forget that? At least I remembered the first gen Schafter. That car was so stylish and fast in IV! Also, I was gonna ask for the Huntley Sport but it's kinda obvious the first gen Baller replaced the Huntley Sport. ( ) 16:34, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 You forgot the Savanna. I can see the Flash, PMP 600, Yosemite and Savanna in GTA V. The Zombie in my opinion is the best chopper to bring back to the game. I also wish we had the Enforcer instead of the Police Riot. The Enforcer looks more stylish but the Police Riot is cool too. Both are extremely hard to obtain though. I just hope Rockstar doesn't bring back these vehicles but ruin their looks. I love the rear of the Alpha but the front is just horrible. The Jester woulda also looked cool if (like the Alpha should have been) kept its design from San Andreas. If they dare ruin the appearance of the Lokus I'd be so mad! They can make the Super Drop Diamond based on a Rolls Royce Ghost though because both the Phantom and Ghost look good in reality xD. ( ) 16:43, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 That does look like a bike that should make a return. Also, I don't know why they didn't bring back the Super Drop Diamond because the convertible version would more suit LS' hot weather and the use of convertibles there. I also prefer it over the Super Diamond but I like both. I also agree with you on the Moonbeam. It's slow and back in the day it used to flip over with the slightest turn, but it fits Los Santos to me. We have like only one minivan in GTA V if I'm right and that's the Minivan. ( ) 17:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Teoria Cara, você já pensou que talvez a Rockstar esteja deixando os veículos fora do single de propósito? Pensa bem, eles com certeza sabem muito bem que muita gente estava esperando esse update pra ver os novos carros no single e consequentemente que deixar esses carros fora do single só iria deixar o pessoal nervoso. Então pra que fazer uma coisa dessas pra começo de conversa? Não é difícil colocar esses veículos no single, afinal eles fizeram isso com todos os últimos DLCs, eles também não precisam se preocupar se um veículo é muito OP ou não pra colocar no single player. Então pra que? Só pra provocar todo mundo? Daí vem a minha teoria: poderia a Rockstar estar tentando obrigar a maior quantidade de pessoas a jogar os golpes? Seja sincero, você ou o Smash estavam realmente esperando esse DLC mais pelos golpes ou pelo Hydra e o resto dos carros? E se vocês tivessem esses carros no single player logo de cara, vocês iriam sequer se importar em tocar nos golpes? Cara, depois de passar um ano e meio fazendo esses golpes e lançar eles de graça, é obvio que a Rockstar quer que eles rendam, ou seja, que bastante gente jogue eles, não só pra reportar bugs e abusos, mas também pra dar sugestões e falar se eles realmente estão bons. Fale a verdade, você não ficaria frustrato se passasse mais de um ano fazendo um produto e lançasse ele a custo de nada, só pra ver um montão de pessoas não dar a mínima para aquela parte do produto que você mais se esforçou pra fazer? Pra mim, essa foi a forma que a Rockstar encontrou pra tentar botar a maior quantidade de pessoas possível pra jogar esses golpes, deixar os veículos só no online e obrigar as pessoas a completar pelo menos um golpe pra desbloqueá-los. É safadeza com os jogadores, provavelmente é, mas estou tentando ver as coisas do ponto de vista da Rockstar. Acredito que esses carros vão ficar pelo menos até Abril só no online, um mês inteiro de exclusividade, e depois saim pra single talvez junto com o lançamento no PC, até lá bastante gente já vai ter jogado os golpes e não vai ter mais razão para dixar esses veículos apenas no online. O que você acha disso? Teoria da conspiração? XD [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL''']] Talk 16:43, March 10, 2015 (UTC) gg Remember when we argued about the leaks saying "Mammoth Hydra"? You were right. :p 17:09, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Heists? If you have a PS3, I need help with Heists. Apparently, one of my crew member bailed out on me. >.< 17:40, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Will do! 18:41, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Sent! I also have a mic if needed. :P 18:56, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Sweet. x3 19:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) GTA Heists I am also a bit annoyed, not just the fact that vehicles cannot be purchased until completing a specific heist, but also, the amount of loading, errors, faileds and connection issues with the heists update. It's really annoying. What i do like, is the simplicity of heists, i thought they were gonna be hard, complicated, and hard to get to, it is really, really simple! Also, i love the new Guardian, and the Insurgent! (talk) | ( ) 18:32, March 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yeah, same here. Apparently SP did not get the vehicles for some reason. And having to unlock the vehicles after heists is the most imbecilic idea in history of GTA. Not everyone has, not one but 4, friends that are willing to play all heists and grind for achievements and other unlocks. Then again, I know nothing the DLC and stuff in it. XBL has been down for the past 3 hours (M$ is too lazy to fix it) so I can't even download the DLC off the XBL marketplace. (Managed to get the update before it completely went down though) 18:54, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :It's called "savage". Checked everywhere. 18:54, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Hydra The Hydra costs 3,000,000! i thought it was 1.7 million, i betta get saving! (talk) | ( ) 19:35, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Slamvan As per Leo's blog, if we can't see it in game and provide an image, it's just a "leak". It's not the 1st time leaks have included stuff that weren't in the actual update. It's removed until it can be proved. It's not in 558's "All DLC vehicles" video either. smurfy (coms) 19:50, March 10, 2015 (UTC) The leftover Nav templates on the vehicle pages? I copied and pasted an existing vehicle page to create the new ones quickly and omitted to remove those nav. templates. Thanks for spotting them and getting rid of them. smurfy (coms) 20:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Technical Hey Andre. The Technical DOES look like a regular Rebel with a mounted gun, but because it has a different in-game name, it should stay separate. Variants with different names shouldn't be merged. That's why the Rancher XL, Clown Van and Sentinel XS stay separate from their ancestor pages. ( ) 20:40, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Both Insurgent variants share the same name. The Buzzard Attack Chopper was a separate page but it was merged because it first appeared in TBoGT under the name "Buzzard". Then GTA V came, giving the armed variant the name "Buzzard Attack Chopper" and a new unarmed variant the name "Buzzard". That explains why they are merged. The Technical looks like the Rebel but it shouldn't be merged because it is a variant that shares a different name. Is the NOOSE Patriot merged with the Patriot? It's just a patrol vehicle handled by NOOSE right? It's separate though right? So is the FIB Buffalo just as a black Buffalo with lights and sirens and is handled by the FIB. The slightest change can make you want to merge but vehicles with names should stay separate. ( ) 21:04, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Heist Yes I am very disappointed with the DLC. There were a few things like clothing and the Kuruma, but that's really it :/. I also saw your post on the GTA Series Videos DLC video. Said it all really. 18 months of waiting for this bullshit? Not worth it. Leo68 (talk) 01:48, March 11, 2015 (UTC) : I Agree, this is pissing me off, the fact that the servers keep going down, and the connection issues are consectutive, its the worst update ever! (talk) | ( ) 18:40, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :: BTW, congratulations for creating a troll bait comment on YouTube. Glad to see many R* fanboys are the usual 10-years old squeakers. 18:50, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: Me? (talk) | ( ) 18:53, March 11, 2015 (UTC) WTH??? Hey Andre. It's really crazy how expensive the Heists Update vehicles are man! $375,000 for a Guardian? $650000 to over a million for an Insurgent? $750,000 for a Lectro, which is just another sports bike? $950,000 for a Technical, which is just a neat truck with a minigun usable by passengers? $3,000,000 for a damn Hydra?! What was Rockstar thinking? Also, I heard about the server issues in the Heists Update and how its like the worst DLC. All I can say since I haven't downloaded it (it's seriously pointless to do so). They have me (and many others) so pissed that these vehicles are online exclusive. Plus due to the long wait, they could've added several new guns. All we got is a useless Flare Gun! This wait for the DLC wasn't worth it, mostly because these vehicles, outfits and weapons are exclusive to GTA V. I'd love an LSPD outfit as much as I want the police outfit in Saints Row 2! ( ) 03:19, March 12, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : And yet, you can now sell a pre-modifed Tornado for $45,000 (huge increase in this update) every 48 minutes and pay for any of these things relatively quickly without any trouble. Half a million a day without even needing to do missions. Go figure. smurfy (coms) 07:30, March 12, 2015 (UTC) : Wow, I didn't know that @Smurfynz. Anyway, I agree with you Andre. The vehicle prices are really expensive. I can see that they'd be hard to get in single player as up to now I don't know how you can purchase the golf club in single player. Also, I'm not downloading the DLC either until the vehicles come to single player. ( ) 16:22, March 12, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Staff RfP Please vote here. smurfy (coms) 09:44, March 12, 2015 (UTC) PS4 updates I think we had trouble with the second hotfix patch (a couple of days after launch) giving blackscreens while installing (I'm pretty sure it downloaded OK) but the rest have been OK. Are you connected by ethernet cable or wi-fi? smurfy (coms) 20:33, March 12, 2015 (UTC) : Sometimes a game will be coded to be more tolerant to packet loss over wi-fi than the operating system. So GTA when running may be getting packet loss and coping OK, but the PS4 o/s and the update application requires a more stable connection, any packets dropped would result in restarting the download. : No chance you can connect it via ethernet and test? Or at least move it closer to the wi-fi router (like in the same room)? smurfy (coms) 21:05, March 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: I thought you might say that. I'll see if I can get some time on my son's PS4 this weekend to see if there are any Wi-Fi network settings you can tweak to try and compensate. smurfy (coms) 21:49, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: See Sean's page. I explained it there. Leo68 (talk) 23:26, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Template Thanks Andre. It looks good. SJWalker (talk) 16:25, March 13, 2015 (UTC) RfP I need your vote here. Thanks :) DocVinewood (talk) 17:16, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Probation I probably shouldn't need to remind you of this but your probation expires in just over a month. As it stands, this position is yours. Leo68 (talk) 18:14, March 13, 2015 (UTC)